Dinozaurs
Saban Entertainment | network = Fuji TV | network_en = Fox Kids YTV | first = July 2000 | last = December 2000 | episodes = 26 | episode_list = }} DinoZaurs: The Series, also known as Prehistoric Warriors and in Japan, is the name of a Japanese anime which is a combination of traditional animation and computer animation. OVA There were five promotional CGI-only Original video animation episodes released, the first four were sold with the initial Dinozone toys in Japan. Dino Tyranno came with an episode entitled "Revive, Dinosoldier", while Gigano Dragon came with a video called "Gigano Dragon Strikes Back!!". A third featuring the Cerazaur Brothers was sold with Dinostyras. A fourth OVA was released with Nightwing. A final fifth OVA was given only to subscribers of Televi Magazine and Comic Bom Bom. The pilot was dubbed into English and released in the US on a VHS available as a special offer with the toys in 2000. The voices used in the pilot were different than the cast for the series, as Saban were not involved in the dubbing of the pilot. TV Plot It has been 65,000,000 years since the Dino Knights had last defeated the Dragozaurs. When the Dragozaurs returned, a boy named Kaito has reawakened the Dino Knights. The battle between the Dino Knights and the Dragozaurs begins once again as the Dino Knights prevent the Dragozaurs from stealing Earth's life force. Characters There are three different races in this series: Dino Knights, Dragozaurs, and Humans: Dino Knights When the Dragozaurs first attacked, the planet chose prehistoric animals to fight them, converting them into . Normally fossilized, a Dino Knight can assume a more metallic form when re-animated. The saying to power up the Dino Knights with the Dino Daggers is ''"Dino Power, Energize!". Core Dino Knights The main Dino Knights reside in the Dinotarium. * Ultimate Dino Knights: Two Dino Knights who were killed by Dark Dragon, but were revived by Dino Ramph, becoming more powerful. ** : Dino Tyranno is the leader of the Dino Knights. He wields the Silver Sword. Becomes an Ultimate Dino Knight with Dino Ramph's energy boost and wields the Mega Blade Broad Sword. His dinosaur form is a Tyrannosaurus. Has a rivalry with Gigano Dragon. ** : Dino Tricera is another one of the Core Dino Knights. He wields the Tricera Spears of Jade. Becomes an Ultimate Dino Knight with Dino Ramph's energy boost and wields the Triple-Threat Halberd. Like Stego, his favorite pastime is fighting the Dragozaurs. His dinosaur form is a Triceratops. * : Second-in-command, Dino Brachio serves as Tyranno's advisor and is the biggest, oldest and wisest of the Dino Knights. Brachio would prefer to settling the Dragozaur problem peacefully, but since they don't listen, he's more than happy to deliver a taste of his Axe of Valor. His dinosaur form is a Brachiosaurus. * : Dino Stego is the "tough guy" of the Core Dino Knights. Likes nothing better than fighting the Dragozaurs, he attacks with the Stego Skeletal Revolution where his chest rotates spinning any enemy around and around. His dinosaur form is a Stegosaurus. It was revealed that he had a girlfriend named "Daisy". * : Dino Sabre is one of a few members of the Dino Knights whose form isn't a dinosaur. He's one of the youngest of the Dino Knights and doesn't mind having fun with the Dragozaurs as well. He wields the Saber Wailing Whip. He doesn't have a dinosaur form because he's a Smilodon/Sabertoothed Tiger. * : One of a few female Dino Knights, Dino Ptera serves as aerial recon for the Dino Knights. She attacks with the Ptera Bristle Boomerang. Her pterosaur form is a Pteranodon. * : Very sane, competent member of the Dino Knights. Like Dino Sabre, Dino Mammoth doesn't have a dinosaur form, he's a Woolly Mammoth who wields the Mammoth Tusks of Vigor. Might not be the fastest of the Dino Knights, but he's a formidable adversary nonetheless. Cerazaur Brothers The Cerazaur Brothers are three Dino Knights that were found by Rick. By the command "Triblade fusion! Intregate!", they can combine to form who wields the Triple Fossil Star Sword. * : Dino Centro is a Centrosaurus and wields the Fossil Moon Sword. * : Dino Toro is a Torosaurus and wields the Fossil Sun Sword. * : Dino Styraco is a Styracosaurus and Centro & Toro's older brother. Styraco wields the Styraco Sword of Stealth. Dino Weapons The are Dino Knights that can become weapons outside of their dinosaur and warrior forms and attach to any Dino Knight. * : Dino Pachy's dinosaur form is a Pachycephalosaurus and he can form a sword, used by Tyranno, and later Brachio. * : Dino Arch's creature form is an Archelon, a prehistoric turtle and can form a shield, used by Tyranno, and later Brachio. He later falls in love with Dino Icthyo. * : Dino Kenty's dinosaur form is a Kentrosaurus and can form a drill, used by Brachio, and later Stego. Others * : Also called "Theo" and the Protector of Atlantis, Dino Icthyo is another female Dino Knight (and the last to be discovered) who moves around well in water because her creature form is an Ichthyosaurus. She wields the Trident of the Tides and uses a bubble-themed attack on her enemies. Her fossil was worshiped by the Atlanteans of Atlantis. * : A legendary Dino Knight, Dino Ramph is the most powerful but doesn't talk much. Also known as the Phoenix, his power is so great that at one point Diamond Ryugu harnessed his power for a weapon. It is unknown if Dino Ramph has a fighting mode in the TV series but it has been shown that he has in magazine scans.http://www.dvandom.com/bb99/12dinozone.GIF His creature form is a Rhamphorhynchus. **Note: Rhamphorhynchus are not dinosaurs but flying reptiles that lived alongside them. Dragozaurs The are an alien race that feed off of a planet's life force causing the planet to be life-less and in ruins. The Dragozaurs are: * : Leader of the Dragozaurs, only his eyes were seen in most of the series and his effeminate voice heard, usually leaving Drago Wing, Gigano Dragon and Dark Dragon to do his dirty work. When he is fully shown in battle on different occasions, he is a very large Ankylosaurus which breathes blue fire. He devours the life force of planets to become stronger. His warrior form comes out of the Ankylosaurus back, which gives him something a centaur-like appearance. He was killed when exposed to sunlight, melting. * : Dino Tyranno's rival, he has the weirdest transformation since his form is a Chinese dragon and is a vicious fighter who couldn't care less about Diamond Ryugu's plans and would rather focus on getting his revenge against Tyranno, leading to his death. But Gigano Dragon was resurrected by Dark Dragon with the power link up with Drago Wing. He was blown up by a laser. * : Field Commander to the Dragozaur Armies, Drago Wing can drain any opponent of their life force, like a vampire can drain blood from his victim. Sneaky, underhanded, but tends to be insulted by both Gigano Dragon and Dark Dragon. Crushed along with Drago Elephas and Drago Brachio when a skeleton fell on them. His form is a prehistoric bat. * Dark Dragon (13-24): A Drago Wizard who once betrayed the Dragozaurs, Dark Dragon was an old enemy of the Dino Knights. Unlike the rest of the main cast, his normal form is humanoid one and when fighting he transforms into what resembles a European dragon. He also has the ability to manipulate and produce bats, as well as other powers. Dark Dragon is very intelligent and relies on subtle manipulation for his plans, though he's extremely powerful, the only villain surpassing him being Diamond Ryugu himself. Destroyed by Dino Tyranno near the finale. Drago Clones Created by Diamond Ryugu, the were as powerful as their counterparts, the seven Core Dino Knights. * : Dark version of Dino Tyranno, and is the leader of the Drago Clones. Destroyed in one of their first fights with the Dino Knights. * : Dark version of Dino Tricera. Takes command after the death of Dragon Tyran. He dies when his head is shredded by Stego Skeletal Revolution. * : Dark version of Dino Brachio. Crushed along with Drago Elephas and Drago Wing when a skeleton fell on them. * : Dark version of Dino Stego. Killed in a fight with Dino Stego. * : Dark version of Dino Ptera. Decapitated by Saber Wailing Whip. * : Dark version of Dino Sabre. Tried to escape but the room he was in was blown up. * : Dark version of Dino Mammoth. Crushed along with Drago Brachio and Drago Wing when a skeleton fell on them. Dragozaur Army Forces Most of the Dragozaur Army Forces have the form of an Allosaurus and cannot transform into their warrior forms like the others. Dark Dragon can also call forth bats from thin air to form his version of the Dragozaur Army Forces. Every one of them was destroyed along with Drago Tigra when the room they were in was blown up. Others * : A complete skeleton that was discovered in Colorado which Dark Dragon uses his powers on to create havoc in the city streets. It is given the ability to absorb the Dino Knights' life force and turn them back into fossils. Humans * : Kaito is a teenager who seemed less interested in actual dinosaurs even when his father helped to design the Dinoterium, a place that is a tribute to dinosaurs. When he stumbles upon the Dragozaurs stealing a local life force, his cry for the sake of life reawakens the Dino Knights and since then, he has been their ally. He possesses one of three Dino Daggers that can restore a Dino Knight's strength. * '''Rena': Rena is Kaito's friend since kindergarten. She shares Kaito's secret about the Dino Knights. She possesses the second Dino Dagger. Another fact about her is that she can't swim. * Rick: Rick is a cowboy from the west who is good with a lasso and travels on a horse. Since the death of his parents, he protects the two fossils that turn out to be two of the three Cerazaur Brothers . Only his Dino Dagger can restore their strength. Other Humans * Taki: Taki is a bully that bothers Kaito on different occasions. Despite that, he's a coward when it comes to different occasions. He tries to prove of the existence of revived dinosaurs. * Princess Helen: Helen is the current princess of Atlantis. * : Tour guide at the Dinotarium. * Dr. Abbott: * Professor Takuda: * Gomez: A greedy fossil hunter who tried to get the Dino Weapons' and Gigano Dragon's fossils. * Ronnie: Kaito's little brother. * Emily Episode list # The Dino Knights Revived # The Dino Daggers of Friendship # Everything's Relative # Save Dino Ptera # The Battle of the Aurora # A New Friend # The Master Swordsman Triblades # Battle of the Drago Clones # Long Lost Love # Rick's Big Adventure # Their Name is Dino Weapons # The Legend of Dino Ramph (1) # The Legend of Dino Ramph (2) # A New Shadow (1) # Keep the Faith (2) # The Stolen Dino Dagger # Welcome Back Theo # Dino Icthyo in a Pinch # Baby Come Back # Remember Your True Self # The Ninja Castle in the Sky # Supersauru' Great Strength # Gigano Strikes Back # The Demonic Solar Eclipse # Invasion of the Bite Lice (1) # For the Earth (2) Voice casts English Cast * Jason Spisak - Kaito * Philece Sampler - Rena * Michael Lindsay - Rick * Kim Strauss - Dino Tyranno * Tom Wyner - Dino Brachio * Joey Camen - Dino Tricera * Lenore Zann - Dino Ptera * Beau Billingslea - Dino Mammoth * Richard Epcar - Dino Styraco, Dino Triblades, Drago Tyran * Wally Wingert - Dino Pachy, Dino Centro * James Arnold Taylor - Dino Kenty, Leon * Doug Erholtz - Taki * Wendee Lee - Ronnie, Emily * Steven Blum - Drago Wing * Bob Papenbrook - Gigano Dragon * Michael Sorich - Dragozaur Army Forces * Kerrigan Mahan - Drago Stegus * David Lodge - Drago Ceratops * Robert Axelrod - Drago Elephas * Bob Joles - * Catherine Battistone - * Peter Lurie - Dino Stego, Dino Sabre * Jason Barson - * Tony Pope - * Scott Weil - Japanese Cast * Jōji Nakata - Dinotyranno (OVA) * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Dinotyranno * Shō Hayami - Dinotricera * Tesshō Genda - Dinobrachio, Diamond Ryugu (OVA) * Hōchū Ōtsuka - Dinostego * Kenji Nojima - Dinosaber * Hideo Ishikawa - Dinoptera * Hiroomi Sugino - Dinomammoth * Yasunori Matsumoto - Triblados * Kōsuke Toriumi - Dinocentros * Katsuya Shiga - Dinochasmos * Yasunori Matsumoto - Dinostyras * Daisuke Ishikawa - Swordsaurus * Takehiro Murozono - Shieldsaurus * Nobuyuki Tanaka - Drillsaurus * Miki Yoshino - Dinoicthyo * Ikuya Sawaki - Diamond Ryugu * Takeshi Watabe - Giganodragon (OVA) * Tomomichi Nishimura - Giganodragon * Masato Hirano - Nightwing * Kōji Ishii - Shadowtyranno * Kazuhiko Nishimatsu - Shadowbrachio * Ikuya Sawaki - Shadowptera * Sayaka Aida - Tatsuno Kaito * Miyuki Matsushita - Kimura Naomi Toyline Dino Knights * DZ-1 Dino T-Rex "Dino Tyranno" * DZ-2 Dino Brachio * DZ-3 Dino Stego * DZ-4 Dino Sabre * DZ-5 Dino Ptera * DZ-6 Dino Tricera * DZ-7 Dino Mammoth Dragozaurs * DG-1 Gigano Dragon * DG-2 Drago Tyran * DG-3 Drago Brachio * DG-4 Drago Stegus * DG-5 Drago Tigra * DG-6 Drago Dactyl * DG-7 Drago Ceratops * DG-8 Drago Elephas Utimate Packs 3-Packs * Ultimate Dino T-Rex 3-Pack ** DZ-1 Dino T-Rex ** DZ-11 Dino Pachy ** DZ-12 Dino Arch * Ultimate Dino Brachio 3-Pack ** DZ-2 Dino Brachio ** DZ-4 Dino Sabre ** DZ-13 Dino Kenty * Ultimate Dino Styrako 3-Pack ** DZ-8 Dino Styrako ** DZ-9 Dino Toro ** DZ-10 Dino Centro 2-Packs * Ultimate Gigano Dragon 2-Pack ** DG-1 Gigano Dragon ** DG-9 Drago Wing * Ultimate Drago Draconus ** Drago Draconus "Dark Dragon" ** DG-5 Drago Tigra References External links * * Dinozaurs at Internet Movie Database * Dinozaurs at TV.com Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Dinosaurs in television fiction Category:Dinosaurs in anime Category:Anime OVAs es:DinoZaurs ja:ダイノゾーン pt:Dinozaurs